


Why do they think up stories that link my name with yours?

by stardustinhereyes



Series: People Will Say We're in Love [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: After Scarif, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M, in which Jyn is small and full of rage, with a minor appearance of Han being a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustinhereyes/pseuds/stardustinhereyes
Summary: Jyn had an idea of how the rumour had started, but she wasn't sure who had started it, and she was pretty sure that when she found out who had started it she was sure she was going to kill them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In which Jyn is once again small and filled with rage. And Han is a little shit, it was probably him who started the rumour.
> 
> Just a short drabble because I found this idea highly amusing.

The mission had been easy enough, she and Cassian were undercover as a married couple to gain access to the files of important imperial. All they had to do was attend one fancy party, she would distract the host whilst he slipped off and made a copy of the files.

That was the easy part, the trouble came when the imperial's guards realised someone had been in his private study, and grounded all ships until the intruder was found.

Jyn had expected Cassian to lead her back to their rooms, to wait until they could find a chance to slip out without anyone noticing. Hell she wouldn't have minded that much. What she didn't expect was for him to find such an outrageous and ridiculous excuse for why they had to leave immediately.

His arm was tucked around her waist holding her close to him, as he approached their host for the evening, he'd whispered to her to try to look pained and delicate. _Delicate_ was far from how she'd describe herself, so she tucked her face into Cassian's chest, at least this way their host wouldn't see her smile.

It was a good job his arm was tight around her waist and her face hidden in the folds of his pretentious suit and scarf, because if it hadn't been she would definitely have given them away when she heard him speak in a hushed tone. "My wife is pregnant you see, and she's really not feeling well." He paused, gently brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, and Jyn had to bite her lip to stop from laughing. "And I must get her to a doctor."

The guards standing beside their host started to speak before Cassian interrupted them again, "I know there are medics here who could see her but, she's quite afraid, and will only see someone she knows." As he said 'afraid' his fingers dug into her side and she'd turned her face further into his ridiculous outfit, disguising the silent laughter shaking her shoulders as tremors of fear.

Their host must have accepted Cassian's lie and allowed them to continue because Cassian began walking again, hurriedly enough to make it look like they were in a rush but not at a pace which would be deemed suspicious.

Almost unbelievably they made it back to the ship without being stopped and managed to leave the planet without further questions. Still Jyn waited a few minutes before she spoke, to be sure.

Sitting back in her chair she turned to look at him. "What. Was that?"

He turned to check one of the display screens to his right, shrugging, there was no point in him feigning not understanding what 'that' was, "We needed to get out of there. And it worked."

She laughed bringing her foot up to rest on the edge of the seat, and began unlacing the ridiculous shoes she'd had to wear. Objectively they were quite lovely, but Jyn struggled to see the point of heels, except maybe using them as a weapon.

Throwing the shoes over the back of the chair she curled her feet under her, huffing in frustration when her feet tangled in the long, light fabric of her dress. Cassian turned back to her, his lips twitched into a half smile. He stood quickly and Jyn stumbled as he pulled her to her feet, her legs caught in the material still.

His laugh was light as she fell against his chest, one hand catching hers, the other curling around her back. His fingertips brushing against her skin where the dress dipped down her back. She looked up at him, the height difference seemed more now she had removed the shoes, her scowl not quite effective when he could see her amusement. "Can we get out of these ridiculous clothes now?"

Cassian smiled, stepping back from her, her hand still clasped in his own. His voice was low when he spoke, almost like he was speaking to himself, "These _ridiculous_ clothes suit you." Jyn huffed her annoyance at him, and he lifted his arm, making to spin her, in the same way he had when they danced earlier. When Jyn didn't move he raised his arm again, and she rolled her eyes, shrugging and allowing herself to be spun.

Facing Cassian again she bit the inside of her cheek so he wouldn't see the smile her lips threatened to show. His eyes ran over her body catching on the delicate embroidery at the hem. The dark blue ribbon tied at her waist, contrasting with the snow like colour of the rest of the dress, the dark blue matching the scarf still draped around his neck. The delicate beading along the neckline, dipped just enough to expose the top of her breasts.

"I happen to like that dress on you." Jyn allowed herself to smile then, stepping closer to Cassian, winding her hands around the soft material of his scarf, pulling his neck down, his lips just a breath away from her own. As Cassian leaned forward she turned her head, his lips brushing he cheek as she spoke, "I think, you'd like this dress a lot more, on the floor of this ship."

She smirked as her turned her face to his, humming against his mouth as his lips met hers. His hands already reaching for the neat bow of the ribbon at her waist.

\---

It was a few days after they had landed back on base and finished the their debriefs, Jyn was checking the equipment on the ship with she was approached.

She didn't notice at first, not until the woman spoke, "Should you be doing that?" Jyn turned to the voice sharply "Doing what?"

The woman hesitated, obviously taken aback by the sharpness of her tone, "Well. Uh. Lifting those boxes..." Her voice trailed off as Jyn's eyes narrowed, when she spoke again her words were stilted "... You know. In. Your condition?"

Jyn frowned, quickly looking over her body trying to figure out what injury this woman could be referring to. Her most recent injury was nothing just a blaster wound to her arm, it had barely grazed her, and certainly wasn't enough to stop her from lifting a couple of boxes.

"Yeah, it's fine, its nothing." Looking back to the woman she shook her head and going back to work. Jyn glanced back over her shoulder as the woman turned to leave, smiling kindly at Jyn "Well it's not nothing."

Frowning again Jyn got back to work, quickly forgetting about the about the absurdity of the conversation.

\---

Walking back through the halls towards the dining hall for the evening meal Jyn rolled her eyes at the whispers. She may be used to hearing half the base gossip about her and Cassian's relationship but today it was even more bizarre than normal.

"Do you think its true?"  
"Well she's not showing."  
"What do you think it is?"  
"I don't know, but you just know how beautiful they'll be."

The small group quickly stopped talking when they saw her, _good_ they were still at least a little scared of her.

Sitting down at the table she looked across at Cassian, "Does the gossip seem worse than usual today?" he looked up at her, his face almost suspiciously blank, "No, I don't think so." The rest of the team shook their heads and continued with their meal.

\---

Jyn was just finishing the last of the ship checks when she was approached again, this time they just brought her a hot drink stopping and leaving it just out of her reach, like they were afraid to stand to close. Jyn narrowed her eyes at the cup suspiciously, before returning her to attention to the datapad in front of her. The young woman's voice was quiet, almost like she didn't want to be heard, when she spoke "You're so brave."

Jyn looked up watching as the woman left the hanger, she sighed under her breath "What the..." rolling her eyes her voice trailed off. Digging her fingers into the tense pain in her shoulder she went about entering the final set of data so she could leave.

\---

Pulling her hair loose from its low bun, Jyn ran her fingers through her hair, dragging her nails lightly over her scalp, yawning as she made her way to Cassian's room. The room they now basically shared, she may not officially have moved in, but she may as well have.

"I hear congratulations are in order."

Jyn turned slowly, the same confused frown that had been on her face for most of the day back in place. Shrugging she threw her hands up, rolling her eyes, for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

Facing Han she raised her eyebrows, sighing to herself, she was too tired to deal with this now. "Congratulations for what?"

He chuckled, his eyes dropping to her stomach, "You and the Captain," looking back to her face he gestured to her stomach.

Jyn's face fell, the sudden realisation felt like someone had just thrown a bucket of cold water over her. So that is what the whispers meant _"Your condition." "... not showing." "...so brave."_

The confused frown on her face turned to a scowl foul enough to make him take a small step back, though his expression betrayed his amusement.

"I take it that its not true then?" Jyn clenched her hands into tight fists, breathing deeply, resisting the urge to punch Han. Instead she turned on her heel, storming along the corridor, her footsteps heavy, almost stamping. Her hands still clenched into fists by her sides. Reaching Cassian's door she punched in the code with far more force than was truly necessary, well it felt necessary to her.

Cassian looked up at her from his seat at the small desk. His lips curling into a small half smile as he got to his feet and crossed the room to her. Jyn pressed her hand into his chest holding him at an arms length, waiting for the door to hiss shut behind her before she started yelling at least. The walls may not be thick but leaving the door open would make things too easy for the gossips.

"Why-" She punctuated her words with a harsh jab of her finger against his chest, -"Do people. Think. That I. Am Pregnant!" She ended her sentence by slapping her open palm against his chest.

Cassian bit his lip, clearly tying not to laugh at her anger. "We had to mention it in the debrief." Jyn couldn't decide if Cassian's amusement made her more angry or not.

"That doesn't explain why half the base knows!" His fingers closed around her wrist as she raised her hand to jab him with her finger again. "Did you know everyone thinks I'm 'with child'?" The fingers of her free hand marks sharp air quotes around the words and Cassian took her hand in his own, linking his fingers with hers.

He laughed this time, stepping to the side just in time to miss Jyn's kick aimed at his shin. "Some of the comments were more obvious today. And Kay asked me how I could be so careless."

Jyn groaned her head dropping to Cassian's chest, "How long until they get bored of talking about us?" Cassian let go of her hands, wrapping his arms around her back, running his hands up to her shoulders, massaging the tight muscles there.

Jyn moaned quietly, enjoying the pressure in his fingertips. Her words were muffled against his chest when she spoke. "Can we at least tell everyone I am not, because otherwise I'm not going to be able to do anything without people interfering and telling me what I can and can't do. In my _condition_."

"Did someone really say that?" Cassian laughed as Jyn nodded against his chest, the image of someone daring to say that to Jyn was to hilarious not to.

He laughed again despite himself and Jyn let out another long groan. Cassian traced his fingertips over her shoulder and up her neck, cradling her jaw, lifting her chin to look at him, "We could just not tell everyone, let them be scandalised by you doing all the things you shouldn't."

Jyn stepped back from him smiling mischievously, "We probably shouldn't, but I do feel like having a drink. Something strong and alcoholic."

Taking his hand she pulled him towards the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Jyn might be a grown woman but she is not above stamping a little when she's had Enough with everyone's shit. 
> 
> And you know there were people at the door with their ears pressed up against it listening to her yell!
> 
> I have no idea what the star wars pregnancy care is like (from what we saw in the prequels pretty poor) and my this world pregnancy info comes from call the midwife, which I watched whilst writing this. 
> 
> I haven't been able to write anything for weeks and this idea basically wrote itself in the space of a couple of hours. I'm not a 100% with the ending so there is a chance I will come back and edit it I think of something I like more. 
> 
> Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions, and come visit me on tumblr at [ersojynn](https://ersojynn.tumblr.com/) for more rebelcaptain and rogue one :)


End file.
